


The Lonely One’s Letters

by Nanononu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Manga & Anime, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanononu/pseuds/Nanononu
Summary: Suddenly finding a weird chocolate tin in his bag, Minghao was confused and weirded out."I want a friend" A note inside the small tin read with no name of the sender.Out of boredom, Minghao wrote a reply as a joke, but was surprised when there was a reply the next morning.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Empty Container

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically just based of a Shounen Ai (BL) manga I liked named: Samishigariya no Love Letter by Nanoka and thought it'd fit well with JunHao.
> 
> Also, this fanfic is all in good fun and doesn't assume their sexuality.  
> (This is my first attempt at BL/Shounen Ai, please don't kill me.)
> 
> Sorry for any grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes.  
> Ya boi's not that good at writing www.
> 
> I hope y'all will enjoy reading!

The class finally ended as Minghao felt a finger poke his right cheek. Unknowlingly, Minghao must've drifted to sleep sometime in between the boring lectures of Pledis University.  
  


_**"Hao!"** _

_**"Minghaoo!"** _  
A tall guy kept calling, poking Minghao's cheek every 2 seconds.

_**"Xu Minghao!"**_ long delicate fingers twisted Minghao's ear making him yelp in pain.

_**"Oww! What the hell are you doing Moon-hyung!?"**_ Minghao yelled ready to throw hands as he caressed his reddening ear. Jun Hwi had a smirk on his face and without hesitation, replied with, _**"Waking you up. I was planning to have dinner at the cafeteria with you!"**_ Jun Hwi started walking away making Minghao rush to pack his stuff, to follow after the taller guy.

Around 7pm was their last schedule for today and the two thought about eating dinner first before going back to their apartments to rest. It was like any ordinary day as it was already months since they entered Pledis University.

Parting ways at the university gate, Minghao walked all the way to his apartment. Reaching his floor on the building, he got his keys out and hurried to his front door, the thought of his comfortable bed making him hurry.

**[Minghao's POV]**

_Home at last!_ I immediately thought the moment I locked the door and sprinted to my bedroom. I placed my bag quite harshly at the table making the contents spill out and my attention was immediately at the foreign thing I sure didn't own.

_A chocolate tin_ I thought to myself and grabbed the small metal tin, shaking it near my right ear. Hearing a faint rustle inside the tin, I looked at it with confusion laced on my face. I tried to open it but immediately hesitated when I thought, _I hope there's no bugs inside this thing_

Slowly peeking inside, I saw a small white paper with a message in a neat penmanship.

_I wish I had someone to talk to._

_I want a friend._

The note read in Chinese as I took it out the container. There seemed to be no sign of who owns it. _Is this from school? They sure have some weird people out there._ I thought and sighed while grabbing a small piece of clean paper and a black pen.

_I'll be your friend! ฅ('ω')ฅ_

I wrote back still in Chinese and drew a small cat at the end as a joke and placed the paper back in the chocolate tin and closed it. I stared at the tin for a few seconds before laughing at myself for doing such a stupid thing and walked to the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower, I plopped on the bed and covered myself in the comfort of the blanket. My eyes landed back to the chocolate tin on the table and thought, _I'll just throw it out tomorrow_ , before drifting off to sleep.

z z z z z z z z

A loud pop woke me up from my slumber and I immediately looked around the room to see where it came from, only to find that the chocolate tin had fallen from the table.

Still in a daze from waking up, I grabbed the tin and opened it to see a paper inside. Confused, I read what was written on the paper while taking it out the tin.

_Who are you?_

I immediately dropped the tin as I was fully awoken by the shock. _It replied! No wait, where the f^ck did my paper go? I swear I sealed this tightly last night! What kind of supernatural sh¡t is this?_

_  
_Thoughts were running wild in my head as I quickly pinched my cheek to check if I was still dreaming, but no. I was fully awake with my cheek hurting, confused and in shock of what just happened.


	2. Names, Replies, and a Friend

**[Minghao's POV]**

After a moment of me calming myself down, I picked up the tin and paper on the ground before getting another small paper to write back.

_ Xu Minghao _

I replied placing the paper inside the tin and closed the lid.

_This has to be some kind of joke. What kind of trick is this?_ I thought as the lid was sealed back tightly.

_and why am I writing my name?_ I mentally asked myself as I placed the tin on the table. I carefully watched the tin and got shocked once again when I heard rustling and a loud pop inside the tin.

**_"This popping will be the death of me."_** I silently huffed and clenched the area of my heart.Heaving a deep sigh, I mustered the courage to open the lid. What lies inside was another paper.

_ I'm Wen Junhui _

_How the actual f^ck? Where's the paper I just put in here? I put my name and this Junhui guy's name appeared instead._ I panicked for a second before writing back.

_How are you putting the paper in this?_

Not a minute later, a reply popped back.

_When I put the paper here and wait for a while, yours arrives._

_Is this some kind of magic trick?_

_So it's the same as me huh?_ I asked myself as I scanned the paper with my eyes.

**_"It doesn't seem like there's anything strange about the tin..."_** I trailed off, thoughts spoken out loud as I checked the tin.

**_"Seems weird but... This might be interesting."_** I continued as I wrote back a reply.

_I don't really get it, but it seems our tins are connected right?_

I placed the paper inside the tin and closed the lid when my eyes landed on my digital clock near my bed.

|8:47 A.M.

**_"Sh¡t! I have a class on nine!"_** I cursed and immediately did my morning routine as quickly as I could. Few long minutes passed and I quickly shoved my stuff inside my bag.

My eyes landed on the chocolate tin and I paused for a moment.

_I'll bring you, just in case._ I thought and quickly grabbed the tin, placing it in my bag.

Sprinting towards the uni, I barely managed to get in class on time as my skinny legs gave up the moment I reached my seat.

**_"Barely made it, Hao."_** Moon-hyung chuckled while I didn't have the strength to sass back.

The class started and I took my stuff out my bag as well as the tin. I kept the lid on but didn't seal it completely so that the popping wouldn't be as loud.

**[3rd POV]**

For the entire duration of the class, Minghao's attention was on his chocolate tin and the letters in it. He couldn't help but smile subtly every now and then as he, and his new found friend exchanged letters.

_Let me reintroduce myself,_

_I'm Xu Minghao, a 19 year old male_

_Chinese college student in Korea._

_ I'm Wen Junhui, a 17 year old male _

_ 2nd year Chinese highschool _

_ exchange student here _

_ in Korea too! _

_ Why do want friends? _

_ Don't you have any? _

_Well, I'm very sickly and get_

_hospitalized a lot, so I don't get_

_to go to school that much._

_Oh, well then!_

_I'll be your friend!_

_Let's get along Junhui! ^^_

_That makes me happy! I never_

_imagined meeting anyone like this_

_LoL._

_I don't have that many_

_friends too, so I get that._

_But why would you write on_

_a piece of paper?_

_ You sure don't hold back on the _

_ questions. LoL. _

_ It's cause I'm hospitalized that I _

_ don't have anyone to talk to. _

_ Also, I have a lot of free time, _

_ so I thought I'd write things down _

_ like a diary. _

_ I see. Then I'll be your _

_ conversation partner from _

_ now on. _

_ So, what else do you usually do? _

_ Well, I wanted to go to Uni so I _

_ study everyday. Btw, what uni _

_ does Minghao go to? _

_Do your best!_

_I'm currently in Pledis Uni_

_in S.Korea._

_If you're a 2nd year student_

_now, then you'll be taking the_

_entrance exams in 2 years?_

_Like around 2021?_

I placed my reply back in the tin and hid it in my bag. The class ended and Moon-hyung kept staring at me with a warm smile on his face.

_**"You seem to be having fun"**_ he commented.

_Has he been observing me this whole time?_ I thought as I flinched.

I gave him an awkward smile and replied, _**"Yeah, it is fun."**_  
  


The both of us headed to our next classes until the last class was finally over. I rushed back home eager to have a chat with Junhui.

After making it back to my apartment, I took a quick shower before rummaging through my stuff. I took the tin out my bag and opened it without a second thought. There lies his reply.

_ It's 2016 right now, so _

_ It'll be 2018 when I take _

_ the entrance exams. _

_ Could Minghao be _

_ from the future? _


	3. Future Plans?

**[Minghao's POV]**

_It's 2016 right now, so_

_It'll be 2018 when I take_

_the entrance exams._

_Could Minghao be_

_from the future?_

**_"Seriously..."_** I sighed out in disbelief as soon as I read his letter.

_That means Junhui is from the past?_ I asked myself as I wrote back.

_It's 2019 here, I guess we have_

_3 years between us huh?_

_I guess it's already pretty sci-fi at the point where my letters reach him. It's too late to think about past and future now._ I reasoned with myself as I dried my hair, waiting for his response.

Few moments later, the tin finally popped again as I checked for the paper inside.

_Then that means that_

_the me from your time_

_is a year older_

_than Minghao! Haha!_

I mentally agreed and a small smile unknowingly made it's way to my mouth.

_That's true. Maybe we've already met somewhere._

I replied and closed the lid and went to finish my homework.

Few hours had gone by and still there were no replies. I got a little worried and waited it out for a few more hours until I fell asleep.

z z z z z z z z z

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and I raised my head. Apparently I fell asleep on the table, and now my legs are numb from me sitting on them, my back is in pain and my arms were static from the lack of circulation.

I was a mess looking for my phone, to turn the alarm off, but I did it after a few trips here and there and a few bumps and hits on my furniture.

Finally getting a little bit of energy, I yawned and stretched my body and when I got done, I checked the tin.

To my dismay, the paper with my response was still there. A little tug on my heart made me worry.

_Did I say something strange?_ I kept thinking the entire time.

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**[3rd POV]**

Minghao was earlier than usual, sitting on his seat looking anxious. Moon Jun took notice of this and asked whether something was bothering him but Minghao assured the guy that it was nothing.

Seeing the discomfort of Minghao, Moon Jun tried to cheer him up in the most weird and annoying way possible. Minghao didn't like the skinship but it did help lighten his mood.

The day ended with Minghao still anxious about not getting any reply from his friend from the past. Entering his room with a defeated sigh, Minghao took out the chocolate tin and placed it on his table.

Constantly staring at the metallic container, Minghao waited for a sound.

**||Pop!**

Excitedly, Minghao opened the tin to find a different note, and not his. He felt relieved that a reply finally came and all his worries had gone out the window.

_Sorry for the late reply,_

_the doctor gave me some meds_

_and the effects were making me_

_very sleepy. I hope you didn't worry_

_that much Minghao._

_Oh, it's fine Junhui. I thought I said_

_something wrong that made_

_you hate me._

_ Of course not! I could _

_ never hate you! Hahaha! _

_ Anyway, do you mind sending _

_ me a picture of yourself? _

_ I'd like to meet you someday _

_ and I need to know what you _

_ look like so I can approach you. _

Minghao blushed for a second and thought, _A photo, at this point... It's kinda embarrassing._

Minghao searched his study area to look for a photo print of himself but his eyes landed on a small polaroid photo with his Moon-hyung.

**_"I guess this should be fine, right?"_** Minghao asked himself before writing at the back of the photo.

  
****

_ The one with the glasses is me. _

_ Send me a photo of you too! _

_ Whoa! You're a lot cooler _

_ and stylish than _

_ what I imagined! I didn't know _

_ I was talking to a handsome guy. _

_ Hahaha! Though I can't _

_ clearly see the other one, but he _

_ looks fun to be with. Hahaha! _

_ Sadly, I've always been in the _

_ hospital, so I don't have photos. _

_ Sorry. (╯–╰) _

_ Thanks for the compliment. _

_ The other guy's my friend. _

_ He's a little weird and annoying _

_ but he's really kind and outgoing. _

_ He likes himself, (more like his face,) _

_ way too much, but somehow he _

_ always hides behind me whenever _

_ we take pictures. _

_ I guess we kinda get along well. _

_ Hahaha! _

_ If we ever meet in person, _

_ let's take a picture together! _

_ Of course we should be side _

_ by side. Hahaha! _

_ I'm so happy! _

_ I hope I get better quickly! _

Minghao sighed at his friend's reply and felt a painful tug on his chest that he doesn't understand why. He slouched on his chair, hands on the table fiddling the paper.

_I don't know what sickness he has, but somehow, it's kinda lonely._ Minghao thought as another sigh left his lips.

_**"If only I could hear his voice..."** _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**[Minghao's POV]**

I scratched my head trying to think of something until it hit me. Quickly grabbing my pen and a new small paper, I wrote my reply.

_ Tell your 3 year older and _

_ healthier self to call me _

_ tonight at 10. _

_ 01X XXXX XXX _

_ It's a promise okay? _

I covered the tin and rolled my eyes, thinking, **_"As if."_** I huffed and placed the tin on the table. I glanced at my clock and it read.

|9:55 P.M.|

Every passing second, my heart seemed to race and my mind can't calm down.

_But what do I do if it actually rings?_ I asked myself as I stared at my phone's direction.

It was laying on the side of the table near my keys, on sleep. I reached for it and almost dropped it when it rang loudly. _It's 10 already?_ I asked myself and checked the number.

**_"No f^cking way! Is this unkown number really Junhui?"_** I asked in disbelief, shaking due to the nervousness and the excitement.

I answered the call and placed the phone near my left ear. Slowly, I breathed out,

**_"Hello?"_ **


	4. This Guy

**[Minghao's POV]**

I answered the call and placed the phone near my left ear. Slowly, I breathed out,

**_"Hello?"_ **

  
  


**_"Hao!!! It's me! Moon Jun! Hi!!!"_** Moon-hyung practically shouted on the other line making me flinch due to his loudness. I quickly distanced the phone to my ear.

_I swear to God, I'm gonna punch him when we meet_ I thought as Moon-hyung's voice kept calling me.

**_"Geez hyung! It was just you? What do you want? Wait, isn't this a different number?"_** I asked and plopped to bed, putting the phone on speaker.

**_"Oh I'm at Wonwoo's cat café working overtime. My phone's battery died so I used the phone here. But what do you mean it's just me? Were you expecting someone else?"_** Hyung replied back a question making my heart skip a beat.

**_"Yeah, something like that..."_** I mumbled out but quickly added, **_"But if you don't want anything, I'm hanging up."_**

After a long pause, I heard a sigh from the other line that quickly changed to hyung's voice. **_"I guess it can wait 'til next time. You going to sleep? Well, I guess I should bid you goodnight~"_** Hyung said making me roll my eyes.

_Making my heart skip for nothing. Saying good night. This guy... Is he a kid?_ I thought but still replied back a _**"Good night hyung..."**_ with a monotonous voice. Moon-hyung chuckled and he hung up the phone, silence covering my room.

For some reason I still can't sleep. I tried to read a book or two until the date finally changed. **_"So the call never came, huh?"_** I asked myself as I glanced at my phone. The tin popped and I read his message.

_ It didn't ring... (╯–╰) _

_ Yeah, figures. _

_ Seems like the 3 year older _

_ Junhui is pretty busy, huh? _

I placed my reply in the tin and went to bed, forcing myself to sleep.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Groggily opening my eyes, I yawned and stretched. I didn't get much sleep that night but surprisingly my body's used to it.

I opened the tin and saw his reply.

_Sorry from the future me._

_Rather than a phone call,_

_I'd prefer to meet Minghao in_

_person and talk face to face._

My heart skipped a beat as I read the note. _He wants to see me?_ I asked myself and my heart just kept beating fast for some reason.

_It's my first time communicating through letters in the first place. To actually meet in person is kind of embarrassing._ I thought as I grabbed a clean note and started writing.

**_"But what if he hates me? What if I'm lamer in person or what if I'm disappointing in real life?"_** Overthinking, the words barely escaped my mouth as a whisper.

_ Then come over to my place _

_ three years from now. _

_ *address* _

After writing my reply down, I hesitated for a moment. My face was flushed from the embarrassment and nervousness.

_Are you sure about this Minghao?_ my mind asked me, but I can't seem to answer. _You already wrote it down so why not just take the risk?_ Another argued in my head.

I held my breath as I placed the note in the tin, closing the lid afterwards.

**||POP!**

_An instant reply!?_ I thought, shocked by the sudden sound.

_ I'll definitely be there. _

_ Just wait for me Minghao. _

I blushed as I read the note as a smile was plastered on my face.

_ I'll be waiting Junhui. _

I wrote and placed it back in the chocolate tin.

**_"To think that I came to like this guy... I really am a simple man."_** I sighed out with a smile.

The doorbell suddenly rang as I flinched on my spot. _How the hell?_ I thought and glanced at the direction of the front door. Silence filled the room and I thought I only imagined the sound, until it rang again.

**_"No way! Is that him!? I just placed the letter seconds ago."_** I whisper yelled in panic as I kept glancing around my small room.

The doorbell kept echoing making me nervous with every sound.

**_"But I guess today has been 3 years for him already..."_** I reasoned but shook my head, **_"Don't get your hopes up Minghao."_** I rebutted myself as I made my way to the front door.

I sighed out before slowly creaking the door open. **_"Hello...?"_**

**_"Hi, Minghao!"_ **


	5. Stop

**[3rd POV]**

Minghao sighed out before slowly creaking the door open. ** _"Hello...?"_**

_**"Hi, Minghao!"** _

Minghao's face deadpanned as he saw the taller frame of the man at the door. He immediately slammed the door the guest's face and yelled out **_"Go to hell Moon-hyung!"_**

**_"There goes Thughao..."_** Moon Jun sighed out as he tried prying the door open. **_"I told you I had something I wanted to tell you!"_** Jun called gaining advantage on opening the door.

"Does that have to be today!?" Minghao yelled back when he kept sliding on the tiled floor. The door was now open to the point that half of Jun Hwi's body is able to enter.

**_"Oh come on Hao~ I came here to meet you after working and this is how you welcome the gorgeous me? I'm hurt."_** Jun pouted as he squeezed his face in the opening of the door.

**_"I even brought you gifts from the café, come on..."_** Knowing that his Moon-hyung ain't giving up soon, Minghao gave up and abruptly opened the door making the older male stumble inside.

Minghao shut the door with a pout and he rolled his eyes. **_"What do you want hyung?"_** Minghao sighed while Moon Jun showed a coy smile.

**_"I haven't eaten yet... I need food."_** Jun Hwi trailed off with a pout, pleading to Minghao. _**"Your the cook here, why didn't you just go home?"**_ Minghao huffed and went to the kitchen while the older male made himself comfortable on the living room.

Few moments later, Minghao went to the living room with a tray of food. Both of them sat on the couch and munched on their breakfast as Minghao's thoughts wandered.

_I've already told Junhui about Moon-hyung, so it should be fine when they meet. Plus, meeting him alone would be embarrassing for me._ Minghao thought barely biting off the toast hanging on his mouth.

**_"Say, Moon-hyung... Why do you always hide behind me when we take a picture together? You're handsome so why not show it off more?"_** Minghao blurted out making the man in question choke on his orange juice.

The sudden movement made Minghao worry but was eased when Jun made a small low chuckle. **_"Well, it's a promise I made to myself..."_** Jun replied looking away with a small blush on his face.

**_"If the person I love loves me back, we'll take a photo together."_** Jun added. Silence filled the room before Minghao bursted out laughing. **_"My gosh hyung! Hahaha! I never knew you were such a romantic."_** Minghao teased the older one with a blush on his face.

_**"Why? Were you jealous?"**_ Jun Hwi retorted making the younger playfully hit his shoulder, **_"As if!"_** Minghao laughed and walked away.

The day was all spent by them (mostly Jun Hwi) gossiping about their friends Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jihoon and Soonyoung. Minghao couldn't deny that he enjoyed the hyung's company. Their small laughs filled the room with every new topic. Lunch and dinner felt like a small snack with the never ending talk.

Though it was already way past midnight , it felt so short for the both of them. It was as if a day's worth of not meeting each other was enough to spark the long conversation. Jun Hwi bid the younger man goodbye as he exited Minghao's apartment. **_"Good night, Moon-hyung"_** Minghao replied as the closed door separated the two teens.

_The date already changed and Junhui still didn't show up._ Minghao thought as he walked towards his bedroom. He knew he was asking for the impossible, but he can’t help himself. Getting a small clean note on his table, he wrote to his friend.

_ It seems that the 'you' over here _

_ is pretty busy after all. _

_ The other guy in the photo showed _

_ up instead. _

_ He's an interesting guy, so it's _

_ fun to be with him though. _

Not knowing what else to write down, Minghao placed the paper in the tin before closing the lid.

**_"Maybe it's impossible to meet with a 3 year gap between us."_** Minghao thought out loud and went to sleep.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Minghao woke up to an empty chocolate tin as he thought about Junhui reading his letter but not being able to reply.

**_"This guy... Must be hard being in the hospital a lot, huh?"_** Minghao asked himself before breathing out a heavy sigh and proceeding o do his morning routine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days has passed and still, there was no reply from Minghao's friend. He started to panic at the thought that the other person started to dislike his company . Everyday, his expression of worry got even worse, to the point that random students even found it pityful.

Minghao dreaded the thought of coming back home to an empty container but still he had this little hope that his friend would reply back.

Sitting on his bed and drying his hair, Minghao's eyes landed on the chocolate tin on his table thinking, _I wonder if there's no reply today either,_ but was cut off when he heard a quiet rustling sound in the tin.

Opening the lid, he calmed himself and read the note.

_I'm going to stop writing letters._


	6. So Close

**[3rd POV]**

Minghao felt as if his breath was taken away from him. Panic arose as he was quick to question what he did wrong to receive such a reply. He immediately searched for a clean paper. Pens somehow were really hard to locate in this situation so he grabbed the mechanical pencil in his bag before writing his response.

_ Why? Did I do something wrong? _

_ Did something happen? I'd like to _

_ know the reason. _

_ I'll apologize if I've done something wrong. _

_ Please reply. _

The lead broke with the last character Minghao wrote. His hands were sweating and shaking as he flinched from the sound. Minghao sighed and wondered, _I wonder if he isn't even looking at my letters anymore._

Minghao kept writing until a week passed and still, a response wasn't received. The same 5 small notes were sealed in the chocolate tin.

The weekend arrived fast and Minghao was stuck in his apartment with nothing to do. Just like the other nights, no replies arrived. He was thinking of heading to bed early until he heard his doorbell ring.

Groggily dragging himself to his front door. Minghao was greeted with the lively voice of his hyung. **_"Morning, Hao!"_** The older guy greeted and was replied by a soft hum from the younger male.

Minghao welcomed his hyung inside his apartment thinking what better way to kill time during the weekend. **_"I bought snacks again, so cheer up, okay?"_** Jun said placing the goods on Minghao's living room table. The older one glanced back at the younger one and smiled warmly making the other blush and smile back.

Both of them sat on the couch while Minghao put on a random series on the TV. _**"I also baked a quiche, thought you might like this.”**_ Jun informed giving a slice to Minghao replying a soft **_"Thanks."_**

Minghao felt a sense of relief as he bit the baked good. He edmitted before that Jun was a good cook, but he still can't help his heart to skip a beat everytime he had a taste of his dish.

**_"Are you feeling better now? You've been acting strange lately."_** Jun asked Minghao as he wiped off the crumb near the younger male's lip.

**_"Uh... Yeah. Thanks."_** Minghao replied in shock with his hyung's sudden action but shrugged it off. Jun Hwi had this smile that was as if asking Minghao to open up, and he did.

**_"It's just that... Someone who I thought was a friend, started hating me for no reason. I think..."_** Minghao started with a bitter smile. **_"You think?"_** His hyung asked urging him to speak more.

**_"Even though we were talking to each other every day, they just suddenly said that they're not going to talk to me anymore. And that was it."_** Minghao added and sunk to the couch pillows.

The older male patted his head and replied with a comforting voice, _**"I'm sure that the other person had their own reasons for saying that, since Hao didn't do anything to make them hate you, right?"**_

Minghao glanced to face Jun and asked, _**"What kind ofreasons?"**_ Jun looked away for a split second before replying, **_"I wouldn't know that, but was that friend the type of person that would stop talking to you for no reason?"_** Jun l stopped petting Minghao's head when he shook it.

**_"Then you should just wait it out. Maybe they'll start talking to you again."_** Jun Hwi reassured Minghao as he hummed in response.

**_"More like, who the hell is this b¡tch!? How dare you jump into her arms when you have me right here! Are you cheating on me!?"_** Jun sassed while Minghao laughed at the sudden showcase of his hyung's duality.

**_"The other person's a man! Just a 「regular」 friend!"_** Minghao clarified in between laughs while his hyung faked being hurt.

_'Well... not really, but it's not like I can say that he's from 3 years ago'_ Minghao thought and chuckled it off when his hyung's laugh toned down.

**_"Just a regular..."_** Jun whispered out to a volume only he could hear.

**_"I'm glad you've cheered up a bit. You were really pale up until now..."_** Jun trailed off and stared at Minghao's face. Jun reached his hand to caress Minghao's ears, _**"but now... even your ears are red."**_

Minghao flinched and flicked away his hyung's hand and scolded the guy, **_"Geez, what's with you? Don't touch me out of the blue like that–"_** before Minghao could say anything else, Jun held both of his wrists and pinned him down on the couch they were sitting on.

_**"You–"**_ Minghao breathed out but immediately shut up when he was faced with his hyung's face just centimeters apart hovering on top of him. Jun's grip on his wrists were firm but not enough to hurt him, the male's hot breath tickling his skin.

Minghao was too stunned to even think that he's able to push him away as he was lost in his hyung's eyes. **_"Wh... What are you..."_** Minghao barely whispered as Jun licked his lips and a smirk followed.

Minghao blushed a deep red as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. His mind was a mess and couldn't process what was happening. All he knew was that he was just centimeters away from the gorgeous face of his friend. Minghao's heart raced fast and loud and he hoped to the Gods that the other wouldn't be able to hear it.

Just then...

**_"HAHAHAHA! You're way too tense! Just how jumpy are you right now?"_** Jun whipped his head back and laughed at the shocked other, clutching his stomach and slapping his own thigh.

**_"Yah! You bastaaard! You're making fun of me!?"_** Minghao yelled with an informal tone and grabbed a throw pillow to and hit his hyung.

Jun’s laugh filled the room as Minghao kept hitting him with a pillow to shut him up. Eventually, the older male finally calmed down wiping his tears of joy. " ** _Sorry, hahaha, I was a little jealous that Hao only thought about that other friend always."_** Jun apologized and playfully stuck his tongue out, mocking Minghao making him roll his eyes.

**_"Anyway, I think it's time I head home."_** Jun stated and grabbed his phone and wallet and headed to the apartment door. Minghao just followed silently and both of them bid good night after exiting the door.

Minghao was now all by himself as he locked the door and went back to his room. He sighed and plopped on his bed. **_"That guy's sense of humor really is weird."_** Minghao thought out loud. Peeking at his table, he saw the tin sitting there, unbothered.

_Just wait it out, huh?_ Were his last thoughts until he fell asleep.


	7. His Condition

**[3rd POV]**

Monday finally came and Minghao seemed to be feeling a little bit better than yesterday. Minghao was walking towards his seat when he suddenly remembered that he was seated next to Jun.

_Right, this guy did something weird to me yesterday._ Minghao thought as he sat down, _**"Morning, Hao!"**_ Jun greeted making Minghao greet back thinking, _but then again, what's new? He's always been weird._ Smiling, the both of them had their usual everyday conversation as Minghao thought how it's just as always a peaceful and ordinary day.

The entire day was just normal for the most part. Still no reply from Minghao's friend from the past and still the long boring lectures in university. It ended with the same ol' parting by the gates and heading alone to their apartment.

Reaching his home, Minghao immediately took a quick shower and ate dinner before going in his room to rest.

**_"There's probably no reply today either."_** Minghao said to himself as he grabbed the tin that was previously on his table. Sighing, _or so I say, but I kinda have my hopes up today._ He thought and opened the once closed lid.

_**"Green papers!"**_ Minghao almost yelled out loud as soon as he saw what was inside the tin. He calmed himself but his heart was still racing as he was way too eager to read the reply.

_**"Seriously, a reply actually came?"**_ He happily sighed out as he held the green notes and made himself comfortable on his bed.

_ I'm sorry for last time, saying _

_ I'd stop writing out of the blue. _

_ I'm sure I made you so mad, you _

_ must've even forgotten me by now. _

The first note read which made Minghao unknowingly speak out his thoughts, **_"I haven't forgotten you, not in the slightest."_**

_ I'm sorry, Minghao hasn't done _

_ anything wrong. _

_ I just didn't want you to worry. _

The next note read as he thought, _Moon-hyung sure can say some proper things every now and then._ He took the time to appreciate the sender's neat writing before reading the next note.

_ I haven't told you about my sickness yet. _

_ I actually have a heart condition. _

_ It's an illness that can't be healed _

_ without performing surgery. _

_ Minghao is a kind person, so I _

_ thought that if I told you this, _

_ you would definitely worry. _

_My promises with Minghao are all_

_for 3 years in the future._

_But the 'me' 3 years from now_

_wasn't able to call you or_

_even meet you._

_Once I heard that, I knew that_

_I'm most likely no longer in this_

_world in 3 years time._

_ I will be undergoing surgery tomorrow. _

_ It has a low chance of success. _

_ If my heart ends up stopping tomorrow, _

_ then this will be my last letter. _

_ Though I was always alone, _

_ Minghao gave me lots of happiness _

_ and lots of courage. _

_ Thank you. ^^ _

By now, Minghao was a nervous wreck. His hands were shaking as tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. Nothing could prepare him from reading this news.

He quickly took a clean note and wrote his reply.

_ It definitely won't be the end! _

_ That's why you have to come see me! _

_ It's a promise, okay? _

_ I'll be waiting! _

Minghao immediately placed his note in the tin and closed the lid. He was nervous and overthinking his friend's situation. He couldn't help but worry about everything.

**_"It's okay... It'll be alright..."_** Minghao reassured himself trying to keep his composure.

_It'll be alright, right?_


	8. His Heart

**[Minghao's POV]**

I kept staring at the small tin in my palms trying not to cry from his revelation.

I heard my doorbell ring as my spirit almost left my body. I jerked off the bed and composed myself.

_No way! Is that really him? But last time..._ My thoughts trailed off as I headed to the front door. Turning the knob, I was met with the taller frame of Moon-hyung.

_**"Yo!"**_ He casually greeted as my shoulders drooped. _I knew it._ I thought as I sighed out, _**"Sorry hyung, today's a little..."**_ I said as I tried closing the door.

He stopped me by grabbing the knob outside. **_"I've come to meet Minghao!"_** He replied as he tried prying it open.

I let him open the door as I rolled my eyes, **_"Yeah, I can see that pretty clearly."_** Hyung chuckled and held out his palm. Confused, I mirrored his action as he took out something from his pocket.

_**"I came to meet YOU Minghao."**_ He emphasized as he placed a piece of paper on my palm.

I glanced at the paper and it seemed familiar. There was a message written in Chinese. It took me seconds to connect the dots before ai realized that it was the last letter I placed inside the tin.

**[3rd POV]**

**_"Why... do you have... this? That can't be..."_** Minghao trailed off making sure he really read the note right. The older male just smiled and patted the his head readying himself to explain.

_**"After my surgery ended successfully, I studied desperately to get into uni. After I searched and found you, I've always been by your side. I even had trouble since I didn't knew you were an advanced student."**_ He started as Minghao listened to his every breath.

**_"Although, I couldn't say anything when we first met since you still didn't know Junhui's existence back then. I was also the one who put that tin in your bag."_** He added while awkwardly scratching his nape.

**_"But, hey! I kept all our promises. I called you and met with you properly on that day, didn't I?"_** He continued and flashed a cheeky smile.

Minghao closed his eyes trying to take all the information in and slowly exhaled. **_"Moon-hyung... your name?"_** Minghao hesitantly asked, the moment he opened his eyes.

**_"I thought you'll figure it out, but I was wrong. And here I thought my Korean name is pretty similar to my given name."_** Junhui let out a low chuckle and stopped when Minghao asked him again.

**_"But why didn't you tell me? You could've said something when we started writing to each other."_** Minghao unknowingly pouted at Jun.

**_"Well, I wanted to do that too, you know? But if something occured that made Junhui and Minghao's relationship misalign, I thought that it might end up affecting the ME right now."_** Jun replied.

**_"That's why, I decided to meet the Minghao that gave me this letter."_** Jun added motioning to the letter that was still in Minghao's hand.

**_"Yesterday I... kinda got impatient and nearly snapped though..."_** Jun informed making Minghao remember the events of yesterday.

Minghao was blushing hard as his body gave up from standing. He was now beet red up to his ears, squatting on the floor.

**_"You... Did you do those things with that kind of meaning behind them?"_** Minghao barely managed to ask in his flustered state but was averted by Jun.

_**"I knew of the future up until yesterday because of the letters, but... I don't know what will happen from here on. To be honest, I'm very scared right now."**_ Jun confessed with an awkward smile as his cheeks hinted a pinkish tint. Jun helped Minghao to stand back up as he held both his hands with his.

Clutching both of the younger's hands, Jun gazed directly at Minghao's eyes before he made another confession, **_"Hao, I have always, ALWAYS loved you. I've waited 3 years to tell you this."_** As if all the confidence in Jun faded, his face was burning shying away from Minghao after he said what he always wanted to say to him.

Minghao inhaled a good amount of air and caught Jun off guard, **_"Raise your hands!"_** ordered Minghao with quite a loud voice.

Jun almost reflexively raised both his arms in a surrendering manner, shocked and confused with Minghao's sudden outburst. Silence then followed as Minghao kept his face low.

**_"Hao? Umm... If you're going to punch me, could you please do it inside and after you closed the door?"_** Jun asked trying to break the silence but Minghao only slowly raised his head.

Jun closed his eyes, bracing for impact, only to feel the warmth of Minghao's body pressed against his. Minghao wrapped his arms around Jun and placed his head near the left area of his chest.

_**"Umm... Hao?"**_ Jun awkwardly asked but Minghao stood his ground. Seconds of just silence passed before Minghao spoke.

_**"Your heart is beating really fast.**_ " Minghao said as Jun averted his gaze feeling himself heat up from Minghao's actions. **_"That's probably the case, yeah."_** Jun replied as he kept thinking how they were still outside doing that.

_**"Hao? What's wrong?"**_ Jun asked with concern when Minghao wasn't making a sound anymore. He heard the other male sniff in reply as Minghao broke the hug teary-eyed.

**_"Thank God... Junhui's heart is beating properly!"_** Minghao cried with a big warm smile on his face. This made Jun blush even more as he breathed a heavy sigh.

_**"Don't make that face while clinging on to me, Hao. My self control isn't that strong."**_ Jun stated, eyeing Minghao from head to toe and back above.

Minghao jerked away from hugging Jun as his face flushed a crimson color. _**"I... I umm..."**_ Minghao was at a loss of words as he was way too distracted to form a simple sentence.

**_"Argh! My head's a bit of a mess right now, but... with you, we've always been together, so I don't... really know if it's in that way yet..."_** Minghao barely manage to reply as Jun patted his right shoulder to ease him.

_**"It's alright, there's no helping that."**_ Jun comforted the flustered one.

Seeing how cute Minghao was being at the moment, Jun took this opportunity to use his right hand to lift Minghao's face to meet his. Taking steps forward, he made both of them enter the apartment. The hand that was once on Minghao's shoulder, travelled upwards caressing his ear as a seductive smirk etched Jun's lips.

**_"but... with the 3 years worth of holding back gone, I'll be using the rest to pursue you for real from now on."_** Jun declared and kissed Minghao's nose. **_"Please treat me well~♡"_** Jun added as he locked the door behind him.


	9. A Photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No specifications if this event happened by tomorrow or some time later. 
> 
> It’s up to you lol.

**[3rd POV]**

Jun woke up to the light snores of his partner as they snuggled in the warm bed. He had all the time in the world to bask in the beauty of his friend as he slowly caresses his locks. He longed to be able to see this view everyday. He knew he wanted to be with him ever since they started writing to each other. Now that they're living at the present, Jun couldn't be happier.

Minghao shifted in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. What started his morning was the sight of Jun warmly smiling at him as he greeted Minghao, _**"Good Morning~"**_ this made him blush slightly and greet back shyly which Jun found adorable.

Jun kissed Minghao's forehead making Minghao blush and sink into the covers, trying to hide his embarrassment. Jun chuckled and sat upright urging the other to do the same so that they could go about their day.

Minghao was first to head to prepare them breakfast while Jun was left in the bedroom, scanning for things of interest. His eyes landed on a small cork board on the wall with polaroid pictures as he stood up from the bed and examined the photos one by one.

It was mainly pictures both of them took but with Jun covering his face or just hiding behind Minghao. He chuckled at the thought of him trying to hide his identity before it drifted to the memory of their first meeting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the first day of college and Junhui's quest to find Minghao already begun. With only the clues he got from their letter exchange, it was tough having toread every name from every year, but he was desperate.

Finally reading off Minghao's name in a certain class, he immediately went to the head office to finish some paperwork before he gets to start uni. It wasn't tough to be in the same class as Minghao since Jun was an intellectual.

Finally getting all the work done, he headed to his first class and hoped to see Minghao. He scanned theentire room and quickly, his eyes darted over to a fashionably slender male in the middle of the room. He always thought of Minghao as a cool fashionable male ever since he got their picture and he can't help but appreciate him more, now that he's seeing him in real life.

Jun approached the empty seat next to Minghao, but Minghao was way to busy to notice. He was thinking of ways to spark a conversation without noticing that he was staring directly at the younger male.

Minghao eyed Jun with somehow a kind of bitter look and Jun immediately smiled and slowly tried to avert his gaze by looking around the room. Minghao always had this resting b!tch face that made it hard for people to approach him and he was okay with that. Minghao was fine with the few friends he got since high school, but with Jun's sudden appearance,he found it surprising, weird, and out of the blue when he is being willingly approached by a stranger.

 _ **"Who are you?"**_ Asked Minghao with his condescending sounding voice. Jun was caught off guard and made him think, _He's scarier than I thought_ , before he was able to introduce himself.

 ** _"I'm... M-Moon Jun Hwi"_** Jun stuttered, but was taken aback when Minghao's expression changed from his usual bored look to one that's glinting with excitement.

 ** _"Cool! Moon Jun!"_** Minghao pointed out before warmly smiling and introducing himself. **_"I'm Xu Minghao, but here, it's Seo Myung Ho."_** Minghao started, **_"My friends associates me with the sun, so I thought your 'Moon' is kind of a match with me."_** Minghao added making Jun blush.

A single smile from Minghao shot through Jun's heart and made him fall for him even more. _No wonder he's the sun, his smile's too bright_ Jun thought and a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

 ** _"Let's be friends! Wanna get lunch together afterwards?"_** Minghao invited as his aura relaxed around the new found friend. Jun's heart was racing the entire time when they talked about more information about each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jun snapped back to reality when Minghao called out to him, **_"Moon-hyung! Breakfast is almost ready!"_** Jun called back saying he'll be there in a sec as his eyes landed on the small space in the middle of the photo collection.

 _Ah! This must be where that photo was from._ Jun thought and smiled. He searched the room for the camera and he found it laying on the table along with some photos of them. The photos they took after yesterday's unplanned events were just with a casual home-y feel.

He picked the one he liked and went back to the cork board and pinned the photo at the center. He wrote today's date with a fine black pen, finishing with a contented sigh and a smile, Jun left the room to eat with Minghao.

.

.

.

.

.

___________________________

📌

\- XX / XX / XXXX -

❤︎ ∞ ❤︎

_________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sorry attempt, but I hope you guys still like it ㅠㅠ’


End file.
